pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis Motivated to raise her Piplup's confidence, missy decides to take on the Gym challenges. Firsthand, however, Diamond and Pearl train her for the battle. Roark, the Gym Leader that missy faces, has plans for her Piplup against his Rock-type Pokémon. Chapter Plot At the hotel, Diamond is resting with his Pokémon. Pearl walks around, until missy arrives. The trio activates their Pokédex, and missy puts a bandana on to begin her training with the boys. Pearl's Chimler battles against missy's Piplup, while Diamond starts eating. A day ago, Roark came with his Pokémon to the mines. Roark apologized to the miners for leaving them alone, as he spent a lot of time mining with "grandpa underground". In fact, he had excavated a lot of fossils. Moreover, Roark admitted he also visited Canalave City. The workers realized he also visited his father, as Roark explained his father had something to say. He noticed missy, whom the workers described as a trainer wishing to challenge him in a Gym battle. Roark apologized, and noting that missy was on a journey, asked of her to have a match the following day. Missy accepted, and was told to meet Roark at the Gym that day. While Pearl was behind missy, Diamond ran towards them, as he finally found them. Thus, to regain Piplup's confidence, missy wanted to fight against Roark. Diamond asks Pearl if he's sure they should be the ones training her, since they aren't much into battles. Pearl clarifies everyone just needs more willpower. He reminds that Piplup looked very determined when missy announced to challenge the Gym Leader. It is why Pearl wants to help them defeat Roark. He encourages missy, who has Piplup emit Bubble at Chimler. Chimler attempts to retaliate, but misses and gets hit by Peck. Diamond applauds missy, whom Pearl sees that she has a lot of knowledge, and has little doubt in her skills. Missy confirms, as she knows much about type compatibilities. In fact, when she was younger, missy used to read at least 10 books a day, surprising Diamond, since he usually falls asleep when reading that. Still, missy is still amazed how much she learns from experiencing things, instead of reading them in books. Pearl confirms that, and has Diamond and Tru face Piplup. Diamond is surprised, yet Pearl exclaims it is not training if she only battles Chimler. Diamond is still overwhelmed, while Pearl yells at him to put the food down. The training session continues, with Diamond having a mask, looking like Roark. After a while, Diamond notices missy being exhausted. However, missy does not want a break, an wants to show some gratitude that these professionals are training her, especially to raise Piplup's self-confidence. At Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz have finished their research, and the former thinks they could have some lunch. As Rowan is eating, he wonders where Mr. Berlitz' daughter is currently. Mr. Berlitz does not know, but is not worried, either, since girls her age do want to discover and experience as much as they can. However, he did have the bodyguards arranged that they can permit missy to do things, as long as it is not too dangerous. Rowan thinks that's a good idea, and eats Mr. Berlitz' food. With everything over, the two go to Canalave City. Diamond and Pearl make more jokes. Pearl explains there are many Gyms, and their leaders have their own unique title. Pearl notes Roark's title is "Roark the Cool". Pearl assumes he means tasty, but Pearl yells out he didn't mean about the Rowast Berry. Pearl adds that Roark's specialty is Rock-type. Diamond thinks they are too specialized to know anything else, and gets hit by the berry that Pearl threw. The two see missy training even more, as they are practicing their jokes. Pearl sees she's very determined to finish the training list he gave her. The next day, the group goes into the Oreburgh City Gym, and are surprised by its interior. A statue speaks to them, welcoming the group. Missy steps forward, while the statue explains both sides use two Pokémon each. It offers missy a chance to have a Double, Elimination or Switch battles. Missy chooses the latter one, and is told to use the stairs and bridges to reach Roark. Missy goes on, and encounters a trainer and his Geodude. The statue adds they have to face trainers they encounter on their way. Missy admits it sounds tough, but has not much choice left. Piplup goes to use Pound, surprising Pearl, as the better choice would've been Bubble. The statue asks for what purpose did Diamond and Pearl come, who explain they are her coaches, and want to observe her battles. The statue notes it won't be a fair match if they give her advice, so it kicks out of them for the Gym, adding that food and drinks aren't allowed in the Gym, either. Thus, the two go to the window at the back of the Gym to observe the battles. Diamond stands atop Pearl, and is astounded to see that missy reached Roark himself. Roark starts the battle, where his Pokémon attacks missy's Piplup. In the very start, Piplup gets hit by Shock Wave. Roark admits while it was good of her to use a Water-type Pokémon against his Rock-type, it just made him gain an advantage over her, due to his Electric-type attack. Thinking the battle is nearly over, he switches his Cranidos. Missy sees Roark's right, for she only wanted to have Piplup gain confidence. Thinking her goal may not be fulfilled, missy switches Piplup with her Ponyta, who battles against Roark's Onix. Onix uses Double-Edge, pushing Ponyta to the wall. While Double-Edge deals damage to the user itself, Roark points out Onix's Rock Head ability prevents recoil damage. Moreover, Onix places Stealth Rock; Pearl realizes that Roark is aiming at Piplup that will come next, since the move damages the switching Pokémon. Onix uses Slam, which defeats Ponyta. Missy is forced to send Piplup out, who immediately gets hit by Stealth Rock. However, Piplup emits a Water-type attack that defeats Onix in an instant. Roark sends Cranidos, who clashes with Cranidos. Roark wonders how much will Piplup endure, as it is damaged by Shock Wave and Stealth Rock. Missy encourages Piplup, as it has type advantage here. Roark smiles, as his Cranidos uses Double Team to surround Piplup, for type advantage is useless if she can't actually hit Cranidos. Diamond tells Pearl that he fears missy will lose. Pearl wants to remind missy of their move combos they revised during the training, and yells out the penalty for losing this match will be a million dollars. The statue notices Diamond and Pearl at the window. To fool the statue, Pearl suggests to do their act. Pearl reminds that Pokémon have many names, which makes some trainers mistake their actual names, like tongue twisters. The two start naming Pokémon, until Pearl tells the tongue twisters, which confuses Diamond. Missy hears the word "confused", while her Piplup tries to attack a Cranidos with a splash. It does not work, as Cranidos and its clones close in on Piplup to use Zen Headbutt. Unexpectedly, Cranidos trips over, and bashes into the wall. The hit on the head causes Cranidos to get confused and hit itself into the wall. Roark realizes that splash earlier was Water Pulse that caused Cranidos to get confused. As Cranidos has fainted, missy and Piplup have won the battle. Pearl is relieved, so much he drops Diamond that stood on him. Roark admits his surprise, and since he lost, he gives missy the Coal Badge. Missy is amused by this piece of jewelry, thinking she should wear it. Piplup, behind her, cheers for the victory. Pearl and Diamond come in, congratulating missy. Pearl notes Piplup's confidence is back up. The two come out of the Gym, with missy thanking the two for giving her the hint. As they come to the hotel, missy reminds that Pearl suggested her to use Bubble instead of Pound when she battled the trainer at the Gym. She believes Pearl even thought what move she'd use. Diamond claims Pearl knows his stuff, since he can predict the Pokémon's moves by their stances. Pearl admits he influenced this from his father, whom he hasn't seen in a long time, since he is always busy battling other trainers. Missy smiles, seeing this bodyguard has a father, who is a professional, too. Missy admits there's no more use of it: she hands over the million dollars she was going to hand over if she lost. Pearl and Diamond are in shock, since they never saw this much money before. Pearl is feeling woozy, and goes immediately to sleep. Diamond believes it is because he stood on him the entire time. Missy thinks he was too hard on himself, but Diamond explains it is his determination: when he sets his mind on something, Pearl never gives up. Missy sees his determination is rock-solid, as is his toughness. Debuts Character *Tower Tycoon Palmer (silhouette) Pokémon *Roark's Onix Move *Stealth Rock *Zen Headbutt Item *Coal Badge *Skill Fossil *Dome Fossil *Armor Fossil *Root Fossil *Claw Fossil Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters